


Ikaw ay para sa'kin

by chansootagfic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansootagfic/pseuds/chansootagfic
Summary: Sa lahat ng pagkakataon, bakit hindi mo napapansinNa ikaw ay para sa’kin?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Ikaw ay para sa'kin

**Author's Note:**

> Maligayang araw ng mga puso! Dahil wala pa rin tayong ayudang natatanggap mula sa chansoo, naisipan ko na i-publish itong fic. Last year ko pa ito naisulat pero wala pa akong confidence na i-publish ito noon. May mga binago at dinagdag lang ako ngayon. ☺️
> 
> Inspired ang fic mula sa kantang "You Belong with Me" ni Taylor Swift. Nagdesisyon na rin akong i-publish 'to dahil magkakaroon siya ng bagong version ng kanta. 🥳 Ang mga liriko ng kanta ay tinagalog ko. Pasintabi sa mga maling translation dahil sinubukan ko lang itong isalin. Kung may kapareho man na translation sa iba, hindi ko po ito sinasadya.
> 
> Simple at common na kwento lang ito pero sana ma-enjoy niyong basahin! 🤗

**_Kausap mo ang iyong kasintahan sa telepono at masama ang loob_**

**_Hindi raw niya nagustuhan ang mga sinabi mo_ **

**_Hindi kasi niya nakukuha ang mga pagpapatawa mo hindi katulad ko_ **

  
  
  
  


Yabag palang galing sa labas ng kwarto ni Kyungsoo ay alam na niya kung sino ito. Napabuntong hininga na lang siya. Alam na alam niyang kababata niya ang papasok ng kwarto niya.

"Soo!" Malungkot na bungad ni Chanyeol nang buksan niya ang pinto ng kwarto ni Kyungsoo.

"Ano na namang kailangan mo?" sagot ni Kyungsoo na nasa tonong hindi interesado habang nagbabasa ng paborito niyang manga. Pero alam naman niya sa sarili niya na interesado siya. At alam na niya kung bakit malungkot na naman si Chanyeol. Umaasa siya kahit kaunti na mali siya ng hinala at ibang dahilan ang ipinunta rito ng kaibigan.

Umupo si Chanyeol sa kama saka sumandal sa headrest, niyakap ang mga tuhod at nakangusong parang maiiyak.

"Si Joy saka ako.."

"Away na naman." umirap na lang si Kyungsoo dahil sabi na nga niya, ito ulit ang dahilan.

"Alam na alam mo na agad ang ipinunta ko rito."

"Malamang dahil kada may away kayo ni Joy sa akin ang diretso mo. Bungad mo pa lang sa pinto alam ko na agad ang ipinunta mo rito. At halatang-halata sa mukha mong nag-away na naman kayo. Pang-ilang away niyo na 'to sa loob ng dalawang buwan? Sampu?"

"Anong sampu pinagsasabi mo? Pang-walo pa lang 'to!"

"Malapit na rin yun sa sampu! Bukas makalawa panigurado magkaaway na naman kayo."

"Soo naman.." lalong niyakap ni Chanyeol ang sarili at muling ngumuso.

Nilagyan ni Kyungsoo ng bookmark ang huling pahina ng librong binabasa niya saka sinarado. Tinago niya ang libro sa drawer niya at tinanggal ang salamin nito, saka tumingin kay Chanyeol.

"Sige, ano bang nangyari?"

Napabuntong hininga na muna si Chanyeol bago sumagot. "Tinawagan ko si Joy kanina. Alam mo na, tipikal na mag-jowa na nagkukumustahan kasi hindi kami nagkita ng ilang araw. Nagkwentuhan kami tapos nagpapatawa ako. Hanggang sa di na ko nakatiis na magtanong sa kanya kung hindi ba siya natatawa sa mga joke ko. Kasi Soo sa bawat joke o banat na ginagawa ko sa kanya, wala siyang reaksyon. Hindi tumatawa. Kung tatawa man siya alam kong napilitan lang. Nagtanong na ko. Tapos sabi niya hindi raw siya natatawa sa mga joke ko. Sobrang na-offend ako. Kinompronta ko siya bakit hindi niya sinabi sa akin nung una pa lang. Alam mo ba ang sinagot niya? Alam ko na raw dapat yun sa sarili ko na hindi ako nakakatawa pag bumabanat! Hindi nga raw niya alam bakit joke pa raw ako ng joke! Sa offend ko bigla ko siyang binabaan nang walang pasabi. Wala rin siyang text o chat pagkatapos non..” Napakunot bigla ng noo si Chanyeol nang napansing tumatawa si Kyungsoo. “Walanghiya naman ‘to! Bakit ka tumatawa wala namang nakakatawa sa sinasabi ko! Nakakatawa 'to sayo ha?"

"Sorry na." patuloy pa rin si Kyungsoo sa pagtawa pero mahinang sinampal ang sarili para mapigilan ang pagtawa.

"Buti ka pa, nagpapatawa man ako o hindi, tumatawa ka. Samantalang si Joy.. Joy ang pangalan pero parang walang kasiyahan sa buhay."

Mas lalong lumakas ang tawa ni Kyungsoo.

Bigla na ring natawa si Chanyeol.

"Nakakatawa naman ang mga patawa ko diba?"

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo dahil hindi pa siya masyadong makahinga sa kakatawa.

"Bakit sa kanya hindi?"

Pinilit ni Kyungsoo pakalmahin ang sarili para masagot agad si Chanyeol. "Depende rin kasi sa tao yan. Matuto kang mag-adjust para sa girlfriend mo. Wag mong pairalin yang pride at pagiging OA mo. Sigurado ka na bang handa ka sa relasyong pinasok mo? Konting kibot maooffend ka kaagad."

"Kyungsoo hindi yun konting kibot!"

"Okay, konti man o hindi, dapat inintindi mo siya."

"Ako na lang ba palagi ang mapapasensya? Sa lahat ng away namin, kahit hindi ko kasalanan, ako ang nagsosorry. Siya, kahit sa isang sitwasyon hindi man lang nag-sorry sa akin. Sana ngayon maging sensitive siya sa nararamdaman ko. Siya naman ang humingi ng tawad!"

"Hay nako Yeol kung ganyan parati ang sitwasyon niyo maghiwalay na lang kayo." sa nakikita ni Kyungsoo ay yun ang tanging paraan para hindi na lumala pa ang sitwasyon ni Chanyeol at ni Joy.

"Hindi ka seryoso diyan."

"Seryoso ako."

"Hahanapan mo ako ng taong mas worth it?"

_Bakit ka maghahanap kung andito naman ako?_

"Hindi ganyan ang ibig kong sabihin ungas."

"Dalawang buwan pa lang kami hihiwalayan ko na agad?"

"Kesa naman tumagal kayo na puro kayo away? Parang hindi healthy ang ganun. Hindi mo ba napapansin ang madalas na pag-aaway niyo? Sa tingin mo okay pa na manatili sa ganung klaseng relasyon?"

Napabuntong hininga si Chanyeol.

"Bakit ang galing mo mag-advice? May jowa ka na ba? Bakit hindi ka nagsasabi sa akin?"

Binatukan ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol.

"Napakatamang hinala mo palagi eh."

Napahawak si Chanyeol sa ulo niya na parang nagpapaawa. "Nagtatanong lang!"

Medyo nakonsensya si Kyungsoo dahil baka nasaktan niya talaga si Chanyeol kaya kaagad na hinawakan nito ang ulo saka hinaplos. Senyales na humihingi siya ng tawad sa pambabatok nito.

"Masakit ba?"

"Hindi. Effective talaga pagpapaawa ko." sabay bungisngis ni Chanyeol.

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ni Chanyeol saka mahinang sinabunutan.

"Aray!"

"Di mo na ko maloloko sa aray mo na yan. Umuwi ka na nga! Magbabasa pa ko."

"Tapos ano? Iiyakan mo na naman yang binabasa mo? Ewan ko ba, Prince of Tennis naman yan at hindi naman yan melodrama pero di ko alam bakit mo iniiyakan." bigla ng umalis si Chanyeol sa kama at tumayo habang hawak ang isang unan. Nakahanda at gagawing panangga sa kung anong ibabato sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi nga siya nagkamali, kaagad na hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang giraffe stuffed toy na nasa kama niya na regalo sa kanya ni Chanyeol noong birthday nito (hindi niya alam kung bakit siya ang niregaluhan ng kaibigan gayong kaarawan niya yun at siya ang dapat na niregaluhan) saka hinahabol si Chanyeol para hampasin ng hawak niyang stuffed toy. Nang maabutan niya si Chanyeol na biglang humiga sa kama ay hinampas niya ito nang hinampas habang si Chanyeol ay tawa nang tawa.

"Masyado mo na namang pinapakialamanan ang pagbabasa ko bwisit ka." napahiga na rin si Kyungsoo pagkatapos.

"Soo.." kita niya si Chanyeol na tumagilid ng higa para makita siya. Siya naman ay nakatitig sa kisame habang hinahabol ang paghinga mula sa takbuhan nila.

"Oh?"

"Mahal mo ba ko?"

Tila biglang natigil ang mundo ni Kyungsoo sa tanong sa kanya.

"Bakit bigla kang nagtatanong ng ganyan?"

"Sagutin mo muna ang tanong ko. Mahal mo ba ako?"

_Chanyeol, kung alam mo lang._

"Tinatanong pa ba yan?"

"Ano nga?"

"Oo. Bakit ba?" hindi dapat siya magpahalata na nakakaramdam siya ng tensyon sa tanong ng kaibigan. Alam naman niya na ang tanong na yun ay bilang kaibigan pero hindi pa rin niya maiwasang kabahan.

"Yon! Kung ganon, payagan mo 'kong dito matulog ngayong gabi."

Biglang nakahinga nang maluwag si Kyungsoo pero may halong pagkadismaya ang naramdaman niya. Alam niya rin naman sa sarili niya kung anong dahilan.

Bumangon si Kyungsoo at umupo. Saka humarap kay Chanyeol na nginingitian siya. Ngiting confident dahil alam nitong papayag siya.

"Wala ka bang sariling bahay? Magkatabi lang ang bahay natin baka nakakalimutan mo. Mawalang galang lang ha, umuwi ka na. May gagawin pa ko."

"Grabe! Kaya nga ako nagpunta rito para mag-rant at damayan ako dahil malungkot ako. Saka namimiss na kita. Ilang araw na kitang hindi nakikita sa campus." sabay higa ni Chanyeol sa hita ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin sa kanya na tila nagmamakaawa na payagan siyang matulog rito sa kwarto niya.

"Parang hindi ka naman nagpupunta rito sa bahay araw-araw para mambulabog."

"Sige na Kyungsoo please." pagmamakaawa ni Chanyeol at gumamit pa ng senyales sa kamay na nagmamakaawa.

Umirap na lang si Kyungsoo. Alam naman niyang wala na siyang magagawa. "Alam mong ayoko ng hindi naliligo bago matulog. Maligo ka muna. Dito ka na kumain ng hapunan. Sasabihin ko kay Mama na dito ka matutulog."

Napabangon si Chanyeol at kaagad na niyakap si Kyungsoo habang hindi nawawala ang ngiti sa labi na abot halos hanggang tenga. "The best ka talaga! Salamat Soo. Babalik ako agad! Maglaro rin tayo bago matulog."

Nang makaalis si Chanyeol ay napahingang malalim si Kyungsoo.

"Paano ako makakalimot sa nararamdaman ko sayo kung lagi kang ganito?" malungkot na tanong ni Kyungsoo pero hindi niya alam kung para ba kay Chanyeol yung tanong o para sa kanya.

  
  
  
  


**_Martes ng gabi, kagaya ng mga karaniwang araw, nasa kwarto ako_ **

**_Nakikinig sa mga musikang ayaw niya ngunit gusto mo_ **

**_Kaya hindi niya nalalaman ang kwento ng buhay mo, hindi katulad ko_ **

  
  
  
  


"Soo, may araw bang nagsasawa ka na sa mga kantang pinapatugtog ko? O mga pinapakinig ko sayo sa tuwing magkasama tayo? Yung nauumay ka na kasi ganito lagi naririnig mo?"

Biglang tanong ni Chanyeol nang makahiga na sila. Nakapatay na ang ilaw. Ala-una na ng madaling araw. May klase pa sila kinabukasan. Pero heto, gising pa sila. Parehong nakikinig ng mga kantang nasa playlist ni Chanyeol sa kanyang cellphone.

"Hindi naman."

Hindi na kinakailangang pag-isipan ni Kyungsoo ang sagot. Gusto rin niya ang mga taste ng musika ni Chanyeol. Nagiging paborito rin niya ang mga paboritong kanta ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung gusto niya ang mga musikang ito dahil ito talaga ang taste niya umpisa pa lang o dahil gusto niya si Chanyeol kaya kung ano ang gusto nito ay automatic nagugustuhan na rin niya.

Baka yung pangalawang dahilan.

Ganun niya kagusto si Chanyeol, ang nag-iisang kababata niya.

Pero walang gusto si Chanyeol sa kanya. Kaya mas maigi na itago na lang sa sarili ang nararamdaman niya.

"Talaga?" sa tono ng pananalita ni Chanyeol, alam ni Kyungsoo na nagniningning ang mga mata nito kahit madilim na sa paligid nila.

"Oo. Bakit mo natanong?" pagtataka ni Kyungsoo

"Wala naman. Feeling ko lang ayaw ni Joy ang taste of music ko. Ayaw niya ang mga paborito kong kanta. Sa tuwing pinapatugtog ko nasa playlist ko pag magkasama kami, lagi niyang sinasabi na ilipat sa ibang kanta. Yung mga kanta na gusto niya ay hindi ko rin naman gusto pero pinapakinggan ko pa rin kasi nga yun ang gusto niya. Pero kapag sa akin parang ayaw niyang mag-adjust." naramdaman agad ni Kyungsoo ang malungkot na emosyon ni Chanyeol habang nagsasalita.

"Sinabi ba niya sayo na ayaw niya ang taste of music mo?"

"Hindi pero ramdam ko namang ayaw niya. Minsan nararamdaman mo agad base sa mga kinikilos nila kahit hindi nila sinasabi."

_Pero bakit hindi mo maramdaman na gusto kita?_

"Siguro dahil hindi mo naman sinasabi sa kanya na yun talaga ang mga paborito mong kanta? O hindi mo sinasabi sa kanya ang mga hilig mo? Yung mga kwento ba tungkol sa personal na buhay mo?"

"Kilala mo naman ako, Soo. Makwento akong tao. Nagkukwento ako sa kanya. Pero di ko alam kung natatandaan niya ba lahat yun."

"Edi nakwento mo na sa kanya na umihi ka sa kama ko nung seven years old tayo dahil napanaginipan mong dadalhin ka ng mga dinosaur sa ibang mundo?" biglang natawa si Kyungsoo nang maalala niya yun.

Pinisil ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. "Alam mo ikaw! Ilang beses ko bang sasabihin sayo na tigilan mo na ang pagpapaalala niyan! At hindi, hindi ko yan sasabihin kay Joy."

Mahinang sinampal ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Chanyeol na kinukurot pa rin ang pisngi niya. Tumagilid siya upang tignan si Chanyeol at seryosong nagsalita.

"Communication ang kulang niyo. Masinsinang pag-uusap. Kung ganyan kayo lagi, katulad mo, na laging sa akin nagsasabi ng problema patungkol sa girlfriend mo, paano masosolusyonan yan? Communication is the key sabi nga nila."

Napahingang malalim si Chanyeol.

"Kailangan ba talagang ako ang maunang mag-sorry sa kanya? Ako na ang palaging-"

"Hindi ko sinabing mag-sorry sa kanya. Sinabi ko mag-usap kayo. Hindi naman nag-uumpisa sa sorry kapag nag-uusap diba? Kung nag-usap na kayo tapos hindi niyo pa rin naayos, kung hindi kayo nag-give and take, at kung hindi kayo nag-aadjust sa isa't isa, hiwalay na ang solusyon."

"Hay, bahala na si Iron Man."

"Wag mo iasa kay Iron Man. Sino ba siya sa buhay mo?"

"Excuse me, nakalimutan mo na yatang paborito ko si Iron Man. Kaya ipagkakatiwala ko sa kanya ang mangyayari."

Mahinang tumawa si Kyungsoo.

"Bahala ka diyan. Tutulog na ko." saka tumalikod kay Chanyeol.

Lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya. "Payakap ako."

"Ang tanda na natin ganito pa rin gusto mo. Yakapin mo ang isang unan diyan."

"Alam mo namang kapag nayayakap kita nagiging magaan pakiramdam ko."

Hindi na nagsalita si Kyungsoo dahil alam naman niyang hindi niya mapipigilan si Chanyeol. Laging nasusunod ang gusto pagdating sa kanya.

Ngayon ay unti-unti niyang nararamdaman ang pagyakap ni Chanyeol sa likod niya. Kasabay nito ang hindi mapigilang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya.

Halos hindi na makahinga si Kyungsoo sa higpit ng yakap sa kanya ng kababata.

"Hindi na ako makahinga bwisit ka."

"Oops. Sorry." ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang mahinang tawa ni Chanyeol saka niluwagan ang pagyakap.

Maya-maya ay tinawag ulit siya ni Chanyeol.

"Soo.. Tulog ka na?

Nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo ang bawat paghinga ni Chanyeol sa leeg niya.

"Oo."

Mahinang tumawa si Chanyeol. "Hindi ka dapat sumagot kung tulog ka na."

Siniko niya si Chanyeol.

"Ouch" daing ni Chanyeol na may halong pagpapanggap.

"Ano ba yon?"

"Gusto ko lang magpasalamat. Andyan ka palagi sa tabi ko. Hindi ka nagsasawa sa lahat ng mga sinasabi ko. Alam ko may oras na naiirita ka na pero mas nangingibabaw pa rin yung care mo sa akin. Salamat. Labyu."

Lumambot ang puso ni Kyungsoo pero mas lumambot ang puso niya sa huling sinabi nito.

_Labyu as a friend ‘yun Kyungsoo!_

"Masyado ka ng nagiging madrama. Itulog mo na yan."

"Hehe. Nagsasabi lang ako ng totoo. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. At walang anuman. Andito lang naman ako palagi."

_Andito lang ako palagi kahit minsan masakit._

  
  
  
  


**_Ang sinusuot niya ay maiikling palda, samantalang ako ay puro T-shirt lang_ **

**_Cheer captain siya, samantalang ako ay nakaupo lang sa isang tabi_ **

**_Nangangarap na sana isang araw ay magising ka_ **

**_At mapagtanto na ang hinahanap mo ay narito lang sa lahat ng oras_ **

  
  
  
  


Sa maraming beses na pag-aaway ni Chanyeol at Joy, at sa maraming beses na pagkukwento, o mas matatawag na rant ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo, ito lang ang first time na nagbigay siya ng advice sa kanya patungkol sa relasyon nito. Alam at naiintindihan naman ni Chanyeol na ayaw niyang manghimasok sa relasyon nila ni Joy kaya tagakinig lang siya sa mga kwento nito. Pero siguro, dahil minsan lang siya magsalita ng ganun, alam na ni Chanyeol na seryosong usapan na yun. Hindi rin naman siya magbibigay ng advice kung hindi nito kailangan at kung hindi makabuluhan. Sa tagal na nilang magkakilala ay halos kulang na lang pati mga fingerprint ng isa't isa ay alam nila.

Binalita sa kanya ni Chanyeol na nag-usap na sila ng girlfriend nito. Naging maayos naman ang usapan nila at sa wakas ay parehong nagkapatawaran. Inaasahan na ni Kyungsoo na hindi na ulit sila magkakaroon na panibagong away o hindi pagkakaintindihan. At mukhang hindi naman na dahil nakikita niya ang magkasintahan na panay ang harutan kahit nasa loob ng campus. Kahit yata sa labas ng campus ay naghaharutan sila.

Hinayaan na lang niya ang sarili niya na masaktan. _Lilipas din 'to_. Pagkumbinsi niya sa sarili niya. Oo, may kirot siyang nararamdaman kada makikita niya ang matalik niyang kaibigan na sa ibang tao ginagawa ang mga bagay na gusto rin niyang maranasan sa kanya. Pero hindi naman siya makasarili. Kung saan masaya si Chanyeol ay doon siya. Basta kapag nakikita niya si Chanyeol na lahat ng ngipin ay nakalabas dahil sa kakatawa, kasabay ng mga matang nagniningning dahil sa kasiyahan, masaya na rin siya.

Hindi rin naman kasi alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano nagsimula itong nararamdaman niya. Senior High School sila, pareho ng 18, nang makaramdam siya ng kakaibang pagmamahal sa kaibigan. Napagtanto niya na hindi pagmamahal bilang kaibigan ang nararamdaman niya. Ibang pagmamahal. Pagmamahal na ginagawa ng mga mag-jowa, pagmamahal na hahanap-hanapin niya, pagmamahal na alam niyang lubos siyang sasaya pero lubos din siyang masasaktan. Wala namang naging boyfriend si Kyungsoo pero nagkaroon naman siya ng crush noon, mapa-babae o lalaki. At alam niya na ang ganitong nararamdaman ay higit pa sa crush, higit pa sa paghanga.

Sa una ay hindi siya makapaniwala. Hindi mapaniwalaan ang sarili na bakit ganun, sa lahat ng taong mabibigyan niya ng ganitong pagmamahal, ay kay Chanyeol pa talaga? Pero dahil wala naman siyang mahanap na sagot, napamura na lang siya.

_Tangina._

Pero minsan naiisip niya na hindi rin talaga nakapagtataka. Magkapitbahay sila simula pagkabata. Simula noon ay sila na ang naging magkalaro. May mga kapitbahay din silang iba pero wala silang ibang kapitbahay na kasing edad nila. Silang dalawa lang ang talagang magkaedad kaya di nakapagtatakang close sila agad. Unang kaibigan nila ang isa't isa. May mga naging kaibigan din sila simula nang mag-aral sila pero sa kahit saang eskwelahan ay magkasama sila. Mula noong primary, elementary, high school, at maging sa college ay magkasama sila. Nangako kasi sila sa isa't isa na hanggang college ay pareho sila ng eskwelahang papasukan kahit na anong mangyari. Kaya ngayon, kahit Engineering ang course niya at Tourism ang kay Chanyeol, magkasama pa rin sila sa iisang university. Hindi man sila araw-araw nagkikita sa loob ng campus, atleast kahit sa labas ay nagkikita sila, lalo na at madalas si Chanyeol sa bahay nito.

Kahit simula nang magka-girlfriend ito, ay nagiging consistent pa rin ang ginagawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Halos walang nagbago. Well, meron siguro kahit konti katulad ng nasasama na ni Chanyeol sa usapan si Joy pero maliban doon ay wala na. Kahit pagod minsan si Chanyeol dahil sa acads or sa date nila ni Joy, hindi pa rin niya nakakalimutang makipag-usap kay Kyungsoo, bagay na ikinalambot ng puso niya. Na kahit may mga bagong taong dumating sa buhay nila, hindi pa rin nila nakakalimutan ang isa't isa.

Dahilan din ito para makaramdam si Kyungsoo ng kakaiba mula kay Joy. Na parang hindi siya welcome lagi kay Joy kapag nagkikita sila ni Chanyeol o kapag kasama siya. Parang may lihim na galit sa kanya. Kung anuman yun ay hindi niya alam. Kaya hangga't maaari, kung magkikita man sila ni Chanyeol, sinasakto niya na wala si Joy, o kaya sa bahay na lang nila tapos bibisita si Chanyeol para hindi na siya malditahan ng babae.

Pero minsan may pagkamatigas din ang bungo ni Chanyeol. May mga araw na bigla siyang itetext o tatawagan para makipagkita sa kanya. May araw na hindi kasama si Joy pero may araw na kasama. Kaya siguro iba ang attitude nito sa kanya dahil akala niya inaagaw ni Kyungsoo ang oras nila bilang mag-jowa.

Kung napapansin ba ito ni Chanyeol ay hindi niya alam. Kaya minsan ay nagdadahilan si Kyungsoo para hindi siya maisama sa mga lakad nito kasama si Joy. 

_‘Soo, san ka?’_ chat sa kanya ni Chanyeol

_Dito sa puso mo._

‘ _Bakit?’_ reply ni Kyungsoo.

_‘Luh, nauna akong magtanong.’_

Napairap na lang si Kyungsoo sa nabasa na reply.

_‘Dito sa field nakaupo sa bleachers. Bakit?”_

_‘Punta ko diyan.’_

Hindi na nag-reply si Kyungsoo. Makalipas ang sampung minuto ay dumating si Chanyeol at kaagad siyang tinabihan.

“Bakit?”

“Anong bakit? Wala na ba kong karapatang makita ka nang walang dahilan?”

Hindi niya sinagot ang tanong ni Chanyeol. “Nasaan si Joy?”

“Bakit si Joy hinahanap mo e andito ako? May gusto ka ba sa kanya?”

“Ikaw animal ka lumayas ka na nga lang puro ka pambabara e.”

Tumawa si Chanyeol.

“Hindi pa tapos practice niya sa cheerleading. Alam mo naman, cheer captain. Mga ten minutes pa. Sabi ko puntahan ako rito. Yayain din sana kita kumain ng lunch. Tatlo tayo.”

“Tapos ano? Ako referee niyo pag nag-away kayo? O kaya third wheel? Salamat na lang sa lahat.”

“Grabe naman. Hindi naman kami nag-aaway sa ganon lalo na pag maraming tao. Sige na.”

“Ayoko. Marami pa akong gagawin. Hindi pa ako makakalabas ng uni.”

“Tsk. Killjoy naman.”

“Ang weird mo rin. Bakit ka nagyayaya ng iba sa lakad na pang mag-jowa lang? Gusto mo yatang ipamukha sa akin na wala akong jowa.”

“Bakit? Ganun ba nararamdaman mo?”

“Hindi.”

“O hindi naman pala. Edi sumama ka.”

“Ayoko pa rin. Marami nga akong gagawin. Next time na lang.”

Hindi masabi ni Kyungsoo ang talagang dahilan bakit ayaw niya sumama.

“Puro ka na lang next time kapag niyayaya kita kasama si Joy.” pagmamaktol ni Chanyeol.

“Ewan ko rin naman kasi sayo, nagyayaya ka na pang-mag-jowang lakad. Mabuti sana kung may kasama ako bukod sa inyong dalawa. Sige hahanap ako ng majojowa, pag nakahanap ako sasama ako sa inyo.”

Tinignan lang siya ni Chanyeol pero hindi niya maipaliwanag ang reaksyon nito. Biglang kumunot ang noo, nagsalubong ang kilay, at parang nakikita niya ang inis sa mga mata nito. 

“Bakit?”

Isang makahulugang tingin pa rin ang binibigay sa kanya. Walang sagot.

Si Kyungsoo naman ang napakunot ng noo.

Magtatanong sana ulit siya nang biglang tumunog ang cellphone ni Chanyeol. Umiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol para sagutin ang tawag mula kay Joy. Pilit napapatanong si Kyungsoo sa isip kung ano ang nasabi niya para ganun ang makita niyang reaksyon kay Chanyeol.

“Papunta na raw si Joy. Ano, last call, hindi ka talaga sasama?”

Umiling si Kyungsoo saka ngumiti. “Hindi na. Enjoy kayo. Ikain mo na lang ako.”

Maya-maya ay dumating si Joy. Tumayo si Chanyeol para kumaway at makita siya dahil nasa baba ang kasintahan samantalang nasa bandang taas sila nakaupo.

“Bye. Ingat ka pauwi.”

“Yeol..”

Lumingon si Chanyeol.

“Galit ka ba?”

Muling nagbago ang ekspresyon ni Chanyeol. Pilit na ngumiti pero halatang iba ang ekspresyon ng bibig sa ekspresyon ng mata.

“Hindi. Sabihan mo ko kapag nakahanap ka na ng jowa para makasama ka na sa amin.” sabay tawa pero halata ni Kyungsoo na peke.

Lalong napakunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo.

_Ano raw?_

Habang nagtataka siya ay biglang nalipat ang tingin niya kay Joy. Suot ang blouse na nagrerepresenta ng isang pagiging cheer captain, paldang abot hanggang binti, at sapatos na mataas ang takong. Kahit sa malayo, at kahit na malabo ang paningin ni Kyungsoo ay makikita niya agad kung gaano kaganda ang kasintahan ni Chanyeol. Dagdag mo pa ang pagiging matangkad.

Pagkatapos ay bigla niyang tinignan ang sarili niyang suot. Itim na T-shirt, itim na pantalon, itim na rubber shoes, itim na reading glass, isama pa ang dala niyang itim na bagpack.

Paano nga ba kasi siya magugustuhan ni Chanyeol kung ganito ang pormahan niya?

Pinagmamasdan na lang niya ang magkasintahan na palayo sa kinauupuan niya. Napabuntong hininga na lang siya.

"Hay Chanyeol, nandito naman ako sa lahat ng oras para sayo. Pero bakit hindi na lang ako?"

  
  
  
  


**_Naglalakad sa daan kasama ka, suot ang kupas mong pantalon_ **

**_Hindi ko maiwasang mag-isip na ganito dapat ang nangyayari_ **

**_Ngayon ay tumatawa sa isang upuan sa parke at nag-iisip,_ **

**_“Hindi ba ganito lang dapat kadali?”_ **

  
  
  
  


Nagpasama si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo sa SM Manila para mamili ng isusuot ni Chanyeol para sa Tourism Night nila.

“Ang dami mo pang damit para sa ganyang okasyon diba? Bakit ka pa bibili?” tanong ni Kyungsoo habang naglalakad sila papuntang Luneta Park. Balak muna nilang tumambay at magpahangin bago umuwi. Bitbit ni Kyungsoo ang mga nabiling damit ng kaibigan.

“Eh yung iba naman pinamigay ko na kasi hindi na kasya. Yung iba naumay na ako gamitin. Minsan lang naman ‘tong Tourism Night kaya lubusin ko na.”

“Tss. Minsan? Eh taon-taon nga yang event niyo na yan. Dahil fourth year ka na, pang-apat na taon mo na yang pagpunta mo diyan. Ang sabihin mo, ayaw mo lang talaga nag-uulit ng damit. Gusto mo laging bago. Kaya lagi kang nauubusan ng pera dahil kung ano-ano binibili mo kahit di naman importante.”

“Mahal kong kaibigan, sino may sabi sayong kung ano-ano lang binibili ko? Lahat ng binibili ko ay importante. Dati siguro talagang magastos ako kahit di ko naman kailangan pero ngayon hindi na ako ganon. Saka kapag wala naman na akong pera to the rescue ka naman. Pinapautang mo ako."

“Oo kaya ngayon hindi ko na gagawin sayo. Abusado ka e. Ano, ginawa mo na akong sugar daddy mo?”

“Kung gusto mo e pwede naman. Ako sugar baby mo. Daddy give me money please. Daddy faster!” sabay lahad ng palad.

Sinuntok ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan sa braso. “Tangina mo. Kilabutan ka sana sa pinagsasabi mo.”

Humalakhak si Chanyeol kasabay ang paghampas sa balikat ng kaibigan. Lumayo si Kyungsoo.

“Hanep talaga ‘to lagi ‘pag tumatawa. Kelan mo ba ititigil yang paghahampas mo?!” tanong niya na natatawa na rin.

Hindi makasagot si Chanyeol dahil panay pa rin ang tawa. Nahimasmasan siya nang may makita na silang mauupuan malapit sa may dancing fountain.

“Anong gusto mo?” biglang tanong ni Chanyeol.

_Ikaw._

“Na alin?”

“Pagkain. Takoyaki saka ice cream? Mint Chocolate ulit?”

“May mabibilhan ba ng mga ganyang pagkain dito sa park?”

“Hanap ako.”

“Sira. Kahit ano na lang.” dumukot si Kyungsoo ng pera sa bulsa para ibigay kay Chanyeol pero di niya namalayan na naglalakad na palayo ang kaibigan para maghanap ng mabibilhan ng pagkain.

“Hoy yung bayad ko!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo.

Lumingon si Chanyeol sabay sumigaw. “Ako sugar daddy mo ngayon. Ako magbabayad.”

Biglang natawa si Kyungsoo. Kahit medyo malayo na si Chanyeol mula sa kinauupuan niya ay pinagmamasdan niya pa rin ito. Sinusundan niya ito ng tingin hanggang sa nakakita si Chanyeol ng bilihan ng mga street food. Pagkatapos ay lumipat si Chanyeol sa bilihan ng ice cream. Hindi niya alam kung may mint chocolate na flavor pero kahit ano namang flavor ay ayos lang sa kanya. Nang makita niya itong papalapit ay nagpanggap siyang hindi niya ito inaantay. Kinuha niya ang cellphone sa bag at nagpanggap na tumitingin tingin sa kanyang instagram account.

Lumingon si Kyungsoo nang maramdamang umupo si Chanyeol sa tabi niya. Bitbit ang mga biniling assorted streetfoods, sawsawan, dalawang cup ng ice cream na ang flavor ay ube at keso, at dalawang boteng tubig. Hindi na naman naiwasan ni Kyungsoo ang pagmasdan si Chanyeol sa tabi nito habang inaayos ang pagkain na nilapag sa pagitan nila. Kahit simpleng t-shirt at kupas na maong na pantalon ang suot, masasabi niyang litaw pa rin ang gandang lalaki nito. Kaya hindi talaga nakapagtataka kung bakit Tourism ang course na kinuha ng kababata. Bagay naman sa kanya ang course na iyon dahil magandang lalaki naman siya. Pwedeng-pwede ipanama ang itsura kahit saan siya magpunta.

“Okay ka lang?” tanong ni Chanyeol nang may pag-aalala.

“Bakit?” hindi niya namalayan na nakatingin na pala si Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Kanina ka pa tulala. Alam ko namang gwapo ako para titigan pero lalamig na ‘tong pagkain natin pag pinagpatuloy mo pa ko titigan.”

Biglang umiwas ni tingin si Kyungsoo at naramdaman ang init ng mukha. Narinig niyang tumawa si Chanyeol.

“Walang araw talaga na di ka mang-aasar sakin ano?”

“Di ka pa ba sanay?” sabay bigay ni Chanyeol ng plastic cup na puro kwek-kwek at hotdog. Hindi sinama ang fishballs at squidballs.

“Hoy bakit ito lang?!” pagrereklamo niya.

“Baka kutusan kita. Allergic ka sa seafoods.”

“Eh artificial naman yan.”

“Anong artificial pinagsasabi mo? Di mo na naalala nangyari sayo nung kumain ka ng mga yan? Saka ako ang nanlibre. Ako masusunod.”

“Tss.”

“Wag ka ng magreklamo dyan. Binigay ko lahat ng kwek-kwek at hotdog sayo.”

Tumusok si Kyungsoo ng tig dalawang kwek-kwek at hotdog at diniretso sa lalagyan ni Chanyeol. “Oh. Wag ka na ring magreklamo. Alam ko paborito mo yan.”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol. “Hehe. Salamat.”

Habang kumakain sila ay muling lumipad ang isip ni Kyungsoo. Paano kung naging sila? Ganito rin kaya ang gagawin nila? Tamang lakad lang kahit saan tapos kakain ng kung anong gusto nila? Tapos gagawin ang ginagawa ng mag-jowa kapag may lakad o date? Magkahawak kamay habang naglalakad? Sa totoo lang madaling mag-imagine ng ganitong sitwasyon pero mahirap aminin ang nararamdaman sa realidad. Lalo ngayon. May ibang gusto si Chanyeol.

“Ngayon naman ngumingiti ka mag-isa.”

Bigla agad naalis ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa mga labi niya.

“Basag trip ka talaga lagi.”

Natawa si Chanyeol. “Eh bakit ka ba ngumingiti dyan? Kanina ka pa parang may iniisip. Kung di kita kilala mapagkakamalan kitang baliw dyan. May jowa ka na ba?"

“Pake mo?”

“May pake ako dahil tao ako.”

“Hanep. Mga linyahan natin noon dala-dala mo pa rin.”

“Syempre. Magagandang memories yun eh. Hindi ko yun makakalimutan.” 

Tawa na lang ang naging tugon ni Kyungsoo.

"So ano nga? May jowa ka na? May nililigawan ka na?"

"Awit yung nililigawan. Alam mo namang di ako napatol sa babae."

Alam naman ni Chanyeol na hindi siya tunay na lalaki. Di lang niya akalain na matatanggap siya nito kahit magkaiba sila ng kasarian. Na hanggang ngayon ay tinuturing pa rin siya nitong pinakamatalik na kaibigan at hindi nagbago ang pakikitungo sa kanya. Maliban na lang kung malaman nito ang totoong nararamdaman niya.

"Bakit? Pwede ka naman manligaw kahit hindi sa babae."

"As if namang marunong akong manligaw."

"Edi nanliligaw? Wala?"

"Wala."

"Good."

"Anong good?"

"Dadaan muna siya sakin."

"Bakit dadaan muna siya sayo? Ano kita? Tatay ko?"

"Kuya mo ko."

"Kuya? Tigilan mo nga ako. Makaedad lang tayo baka nakakalimutan mo."

"Magkaedad ba? Parang hindi naman. Mukha kang baby sa paningin ko eh. My cutest baby boy."

"Alam mo ikaw!"

Aambahan na sana ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol pero hinarang agad ng kaibigan ang kamay nito na hawak ang plastic cup na may natirang sasawan.

“Sige, ibubuhos ko sayo ‘to.” pananakot ni Chanyeol habang tumatawa.

“Gago ka pasalamat ka nilibre mo ‘ko kung hindi nilayasan na kita.”

“Hindi mo kaya.” pang-aasar pa ni Chanyeol.

Kinuha na lang ni Kyungsoo ang ube ice cream para kainin agad dahil natutunaw na ito. Nakita na rin niyang kinuha ni Chanyeol ang isa.

“Patikim ako ng ube. Masarap?”

Kumuha ng isang kutsara si Kyungsoo sa lalagyan niya saka sinubo kay Chanyeol.

“Ang sarap pala niyan. Dapat yan na lang binili ko. Pangit lasa nitong keso.” saka naman siya sinubuan ni Chanyeol kahit hindi naman nito hinihingi.

“Oo nga. Pangit ng lasa. Gusto mo ba nitong ube? Hati na lang tayo.”

“Ayoko. Makita ka lang kumakain niyan satisfied na ko.”

“Tss. Ewan ko sayo.”

  
  
  
  


**_At ang iyong ngiti na tila nakapagbibigay liwanag sa buong bayan_ **

**_Ngiting hindi ko nasilayan simula nang ika’y kanyang saktan_ **

**_Sabi mo ay ayos ka lang pero alam kong may mas ikabubuti ka pa_ **

**_Bakit ka pa kasi nagtitiis sa babaeng katulad niya?_ **

  
  
  
  


Isang linggo na ang nakakalipas simula nung Tourism Night. At simula noon ay hindi pa rin nakikita ni Kyungsoo ang dating Chanyeol. Literal niyang nakikita pero hindi na yung tulad ng dati na masaya pa, tumatawa, malakas mang-asar, makwento, at maraming sinasabi. Halos lahat yun ay nawala.

Nawala simula nung naghiwalay sila ni Joy. Sa mismong araw ng kanilang Tourism Night.

Hindi tinanong ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang dahilan ng hiwalayan nila. Baka hindi pa handa si Chanyeol na sabihin ang nangyari. Ang naririnig niya ay si Joy ang nakipaghiwalay. Pero hindi siya agad maniniwala hangga't hindi mismo nanggagaling sa kaibigan kaya hihintayin niya ito na kusang magsabi kung ano talaga ang nangyari sa kanila.

Kaso isang linggo na pero wala pa ring ikinukwento si Chanyeol. Hindi siya sanay na ganito ang inuugali ng kaibigan. Ni hindi nga niya nakitang umiyak si Chanyeol. Bigla na lang talaga nagbago ang kinikilos. Pag nasasaktan ang kaibigan sa kahit na anong sitwasyon, maya-maya o kinabukasan magkukwento agad ito pero yung aabot ng isang linggo?

Iniisip na lang niya na baka sobrang nasaktan ito sa break up nila ni Joy. At isa pa, first girlfriend niya yun. Baka first love pa nga.

Kaya simula ng mabalitaan niya ito at tinext siya ni Chanyeol ay kaagad siyang bumibisita sa bahay nito tapos diretso sa kwarto ng kaibigan. Syempre kung nagagawa ni Chanyeol ang ganun sa bahay nila ay ganun din ang nagagawa ni Kyungsoo sa bahay nito. Sanay na ang mga magulang nila na ganun ang ginagawa sa tuwing pumupunta sa bahay ng isa't isa. Nananatili lang siya sa kwarto ni Chanyeol tuwing hapon pagkatapos ng klase niya. Tanghali ang tapos ng klase ng kaibigan at alam niya na kapag malungkot si Chanyeol ay wala itong pinupuntahan pagkatapos ng klase kundi dumiretso sa bahay kaya alam niyang andun lang si Chanyeol. Sa tuwing nandoon siya ay walang nagsasalita sa kanila. Naaabutan niya ang kaibigan na nagpapatugtog ng gitara o playlist sa phone niya habang siya naman ay gumagawa ng assignments o kaya nagbabasa ng libro o kaya naglalaro sa phone. Sa loob ng isang linggo ganun ang naging routine nila. Kahit nananahimik lang si Chanyeol ay ramdam naman ni Kyungsoo na welcome pa rin siya sa kwarto nito katulad ng dati nilang gawi. Hindi nito pinaramdam na gusto niyang paalisin si Kyungsoo dahil brokenhearted siya. At sa ganung pagkakataon ay doon napansin ni Kyungsoo na kailangan talaga ni Chanyeol ng makakasama pag ganitong sitwasyon na kahit walang nagsasalita sa kanila o walang nagkukwento, presensya lang ng isa't isa ay sapat na.

Sa totoo lang hindi na masyadong nagtaka si Kyungsoo sa paghihiwalay ni Chanyeol at Joy. Kasi nga ayon sa mga kinukwento sa kanya ni Chanyeol tungkol kay Joy at sa relasyon nila, nagkakaroon na siya ng obserbasyon na baka hindi sila ang magkatuluyan. Hindi dahil nagseselos siya kay Joy, kundi dahil sobrang layo ng personality nila sa isa't isa. Kaya naiinis siya minsan sa kaibigan dahil talagang nagtiis siya ng ilang buwan para kay Joy. Halos maawa na siya kay Chanyeol noong nanliligaw pa lang ito kasi nga parang kinakawawa lang siya ni Joy. Lalo na yata nung naging sila na. Isang beses lang siya nagsalita na huwag na lang si Joy dahil marami namang nagkakagusto sa kanyang mga babae na maaappreciate siya kaso matigas ang mukha ng kaibigan niya. Kaya ganito tuloy ang nangyari.

Pero hindi naman niya inaasahan na ganun kabilis. O baka sinunod ni Chanyeol ang advice nito sa kanya? Ewan. Hindi niya pa alam.

  
  
  


**_Naalala ko noong nagpunta ka sa bahay gamit ang iyong kotse_**

**_Sa kailaliman ng gabi_ **

**_Ako ang nagpapatawa sayo_ **

**_Kapag alam kong naiiyak na na_ **

**_At alam ko ang mga paborito mong kanta_ **

**_At sinasabi mo rin sa akin ang mga pangarap mo_ **

**_Iniisip ko kung saan ka nararapat_ **

**_Iniisip ko na ikaw ay para sa’kin_ **

  
  
  
  


Patulog na siya nang marinig ni Kyungsoo na may nag-text sa kanya.

_'Soo, gising ka pa?'_

_'Oo. Bakit?'_

_'Roadtrip tayo.'_

_'Roadtrip? Saan?'_

_'Kahit saan. Dala ko naman kotse. Tara. Andito na ko sa gate niyo.'_

_'Di mo ba nakikita ang oras? Hatinggabi na?'_

_'Ano naman? Yun nga gusto ko. Saka walang pasok bukas. Bilisan mo na.'_

_'Eto na. Magbibihis lang ako.'_

Mabilis na nagbihis si Kyungsoo at kinuha ang wallet at cellphone saka dahan-dahang bumaba. Itetext na lang niya Mama niya dahil malamang tulog na at ayaw na niya gisingin ito.

Pagkalabas niya ay ginulo ni Chanyeol ang buhok nito.

"Ang tagal mo."

"Malamang biglaan yang pagyaya mo. Ano ba pumasok sa isip mo at gusto mo bigla mag-road trip?"

"Wala lang. Gusto ko lang makalanghap ng sariwang hangin."

Nang makapasok na sila sa kotse ay kaagad na tumungo si Chanyeol sa pwesto ni Kyungsoo para kunin ang seatbelt at ayusin ito para sa kanya. Saglit na napatigil sa paghinga si Kyungsoo dahil sa lapit nila sa isa't isa. Amoy niya ang pabango nito na kung di siya nagkakamali ay isa sa mga pabango sa Penshoppe.

Nagmamaneho na si Chanyeol nang bigla itong magsalita.

"Matutulog ka na ba kanina?"

"Patulog pa lang."

"Matulog ka na lang muna ngayon. Gisingin na lang kita mamaya pagdating dun sa pupuntahan natin."

"Sige." sumandal siya sa may bintana at unti-unting nakatulog.

Nagising ang diwa niya nang naramdaman niyang may humalik sa noo niya.

"Soo.."

"Hmm.."

"Andito na tayo."

Pagdilat ng kanyang mata ay bumungad sa kanya ang mukha ni Chanyeol na nakangiti sa kanya. Ang buwan at mga bituin ang nagsisilbing liwanag nila kasama ng ilaw sa mga gusali.

"Nasaan tayo?"

"Dito lang sa Antipolo"

"Kaya pala parang nasa mataas na lugar tayo."

Nanatili lang sila sa loob ng kotse habang pinagmamasdan ang mga naggagandahang streetlights na nakatayo sa ibabang bahagi ng pwesto nila. Medyo nilalamig din si Kyungsoo dahil binuksan pala ni Chanyeol ang bubong ng kotse niya kaya prinoteksyonan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa lamig. Maya-maya ay may kinuha si Chanyeol sa likod.

"Bakit hindi ka kasi nagdala ng jacket." reklamo ni Chanyeol habang nilalatag ang kumot. Sinuot niya ito kay Kyungsoo.

"Aba. Malay ko bang sa ganitong lugar tayo pupunta. Sabi mo lang roadtrip eh."

"Ganun na rin yun. Lalo na pag gabi. Malamig. Gusto ko nga sana Baguio e kaso alam kong magrereklamo ka."

"Ay buti alam mo. Anong akala mo sa Baguio, parang Tagaytay lang ang layo?"

"Sus. Next time punta tayo don. Na-miss ko na ang lamig ng Baguio."

Pagkatapos non ay nanatili silang tahimik. Yung katahimikan na komportable sila.

Lumipas na ang isang buwan pero wala pa ring ikinukwento si Chanyeol sa nangyari sa kanila ni Joy. At hindi rin talaga siya nagtanong. Iniisip niya na gusto na lang kalimutan ni Chanyeol ang lahat dahil maaalala na naman niya siguro ulit pag nagkwento pa siya. Wala namang problema sa kanya kung hindi na niya ikuwento. Ang mahalaga, bumalik na ulit ang dating Chanyeol. Pagkatapos kasi ng dalawang linggo ay masayahin na siya ulit, balik na naman siya sa pagiging makwento at palaasar kay Kyungsoo. Minsan ay naaasar na naman si Kyungsoo pero para sa kanya mas gusto na niya yung ganito kaysa maging sobrang tahimik na naman ng kaibigan. Hindi siya sanay. At nasasaktan siya para rito.

Ayaw na rin muna niyang intindihin itong nararamdaman niya para kay Chanyeol. Dahil single ulit si Chanyeol, para sa puso ni Kyungsoo, ito na ang pagkakataon na umamin sa kaibigan. Pero dahil pinaiiral niya ang isip niya, mas dinedesisyon na lang niya na hindi na lang muna. Ayaw niyang mag-take advantage. Kakahiwalay lang nung tao. Ayaw niyang isipin na sinamantala niya ang pagkakataon para umamin sa kaibigan. At isa pa, hindi niya alam kung ano ang magiging outcome ng pag-amin niya. Ang magiging outcome ay nakadepende sa reaksyon ni Chanyeol. Kung gantihan ni Chanyeol ang nararamdaman niya kahit tunay na lalaki siya, edi maganda para sa kanila. Paano kung hindi? Paano kung wala siyang nararamdaman? Edi baka maging awkward na sila. Worst, baka magbago pakikitungo nila sa isa't isa.

Yun ang kinatatakot ni Kyungsoo.

Mas pipiliin na lang siguro niyang hindi umamin kaysa masira ang pagkakaibigan nila na binuo nila simula pagkabata.

Bumalik sa katotohanan si Kyungsoo nang pinatugtog ni Chanyeol ang paborito niyang kantang Yellow ng Coldplay. Mas lalong naka-relax kay Kyungsoo ang kanta.

"Soo, mag-te-take ka ba ng board exam pagkagraduate?"

"Oo. Mahirap na baka mangalawang sa utak ko mga pinag-aralan ko. Habang fresh pa mag-take na ako."

"Hmm. Maigi yan. Sa amin, wala yata kaming board exam. Good thing yun sakin para di ako mahirapan." sabay tawa nito.

"Apply ka rin agad ng trabaho?"

"Oo. Subukan ko sa PAL. O kaya sa Cebu Pacific. O Air Asia. Basta dito lang sa Pinas."

"Ayaw mo mag-apply sa abroad? Balita ko pangmalakasan sahod pag sa airlines abroad."

"Hindi ko naman kailangan ng malaking sahod. Ang gusto ko lang makalibre ng travel sa mga lugar." sabay tawa ni Chanyeol.

"At isa pa.. hindi.. hindi ko kayang malayo ako sa mahal ko." dagdag nito.

"Mahal mo?" pagtataka ni Kyungsoo.

"Oo."

"Sino?" nagkabalikan na ba sila ni Joy? sa sobrang pagtataka ni Kyungsoo ay napalingon ito sa kaibigan pero nagulat siya na nakatingin na pala ito sa kanya.

Wala siyang narinig na sagot. Tanging mata ni Chanyeol na tila nangungusap sa kanya ang natatanggap niyang tugon. Pero ano ba ang ipinapahiwatig na mata nito? May nakikita siya rito pero ayaw niyang sabihin. Ayaw niyang tanungin. Ayaw niyang isipin. Baka kasi mali siya sa interpretasyon sa mga mata nito.

Kaya binalik niya ang kanyang tingin sa naggagandahang gusali saka napalunok.

Narinig niyang napabuntong hininga si Chanyeol.

"Sa totoo lang... hindi ko alam kung ano ba talaga ang gusto ko. Oo. Gusto ko itong kursong kinuha ko pero hindi ko alam kung karapat-dapat ba ako sa course na 'to. Kasi may doubts ako minsan sa sarili ko. Kaya ko ba 'tong pinasok ko? Kakayanin ko ba kapag sa ganitong field ako nagtrabaho? Mga ganung tanong na hindi ko naman malalaman ang sagot maliban na lang kung subukan ko. Take risk kumbaga.”

Muli itong nagsalita. “Ito na ba yung phase kung saan pagdating mo ng 20 years old pataas eh masyado ka ng mag-aalala sa magiging future mo? Sa mangyayari sa buhay mo? O baka ako lang ang nag-iisip nito?"

Muli niyang tinignan si Chanyeol at halata sa emosyon nito na siya ay naguguluhan at maraming iniisip.

"Alam ko kung saan ka nararapat." bigla sambit ni Kyungsoo.

"Saan?"

_Sa akin._

"Sa pagiging konduktor sa mga eroplano." natawa si Kyungsoo sa sarili niyang sagot.

"Gago. Akala ko matino ang isasagot mo." bigla ring natawa si Chanyeol.

"Hoy seryoso yon! Imagine mo ikaw ang kauna-unahang tao na magiging konduktor ng airline sa Pilipinas! Hindi na mahihirapan ang mga pasahero na magbayad nang magbayad sa kung saan saang website o kung anuman kasi may maniningil na mismo sa airport. Habang nasa byahe hinahanda na lang nila yung mga bayad nila sabay abot sayo tapos ikaw iaabot mo ticket nila."

Hagalpak kakatawa si Chanyeol. Hindi na naman niya maiwasang mahampas si Kyungsoo.

"Aray naman! Ayan ka na naman sa hampas mo!"

"Hayop naiimagine ko! Tapos sinasabi ko sa kanila no 'oh yung mga wala pang bayad diyan' habang pinapatunog ko ang mga barya tapos nakapulupot sa daliri ko yung mga perang papel." hinampas na naman niya ulit si Kyungsoo dahil sa kakatawa.

"Masyado mong pinalawak ang imagination ko!"

"Pauso ka kasi! Kita mong seryoso ako bigla kang magpapatawa. Mga gawain mo talaga lagi eh para iwas seryosohan."

"Pinapatawa lang kita. Pero on a serious note, ayon sa mga nababasa ko, take risk. Mas okay na nagawa mo kahit failed kesa panghabambuhay mo pagsisihan dahil hindi mo ginawa. Kung hindi naging maganda ang outcome, isipin mo at least may natutunan ka. Bawi na lang sa susunod. Ganun naman yun. It's either iiyakan mo lang nang iiyakan nang walang nangyayari o mag-move on ka tapos hanap ng ibang paraan. Doon pa lang nagtiwala ka na sa sarili mo. Saka sabi nila wag mong bawasan ang pangarap o plano mo. Ibahin mo lang ang paraan mo para matupad ito."

Mga ilang minutong walang nagsalita sa kanila. Maski si Chanyeol ay hindi nakasagot.

Maya-maya ay dahan-dahan siyang hinila ni Chanyeol para yakapin. Isang mahigpit na yakap ang ibinigay ng kaibigan.

"Alam mo kung gaano ako nagpapasalamat na nakilala kita, na ikaw ang pinakamatalik kong kaibigan. At patuloy akong magpapasalamat dahil hanggang ngayon kasama pa rin kita kahit saan, kahit anong oras, kahit anong sitwasyon. Andiyan ka sa araw-araw lalo na kapag kailangan kita o kailangan ko ng karamay. Andiyan ka para bigyan ako ng pangmalakasang advice. Ikaw, Kyungsoo, na tanggap ako sa lahat, kahit na minsan napipikon ka na sakin. You never fail to amaze me. Sana palaging masarap ulam mo. Sana thankful ka rin na ako ang kaibigan mo. Sana hindi ka pa rin nagsasawa sa akin dahil mula pagkabata hanggang ngayon tayo ang magkasama. Sana palagi kang masaya."

Napangiti si Kyungsoo at iginanti ang mahigpit na yakap ng kaibigan.

"Andito ba ako ngayon na kayakap ka kung nagsasawa na ko sayo kahit lagi kang mapang-asar? Halos di na nga tayo mapaghiwalay. Para na tayong nakadepende sa isa't isa."

"Alam ko after graduation natin mag-iiba na tayo ng landas. I mean hindi na tayo magkakasama kasi magkaiba na tayo ng papasukang trabaho. Basta sana kahit ganon e walang magbago satin. Tayo pa rin magkasama. Consistent pa rin tayo sa nangyayari sa atin. Hindi ako mangangako pero yan ang hinihiling ko."

"Wag kang mag-alala. Ganun din ako. Ganun din ang hiling ko."

  
  
  
  


**_Hindi mo ba napapansin na ako ang nakakaunawa sa iyo?_ **

**_Nandito lang ako sa lahat ng pagkakataon_ **

**_Ngunit bakit hindi mo mapansin,_**

**_Na ikaw ay para sa’kin?_ **

  
  
  
  


Naalimpungatan si Kyungsoo nang nakarinig siya ng mga huni ng ibon. Unti-unti na palang sumisikat ang araw. Nag-inat siya nang konti at nakaramdam ng kaunting pananakit ng katawan dahil sa pwesto ng pagkakahiga. Hindi talaga maganda minsan ang matulog sa kotse. Nilingon niya si Chanyeol na nakataklob ng kumot at mahimbing pa na natutulog. Lumapit siya rito at pinagmasdan ang kaibigan.

Sa tuwing nakakasama niya ito matulog at nagkakataong siya ang nauunang magising, pinagmamasdan niya ang binata. Habang pinagmamasdan niya ay napapangiti siya. Naalala niya ang usapan nila kagabi, ang mga sinabi sa kanya ni Chanyeol, ang mga di nila makakalimutang ginawa bilang magkaibigan. 

Nagsimula siyang huminga nang malalim bago magsalita. "I love you. Kung alam mo lang kung gaano kita kamahal na higit pa sa kaibigan. Kaso alam ko namang hindi pwede. Hindi mo naman gusto ang katulad ko. Ewan ko kung ako lang pero baka hindi mo napapansin na ako lang ang nakakaintindi sayo sa lahat lahat. Hindi mo napapansin na andito lang ako hindi lang bilang isang kaibigan. Hindi mo ako mapapansin bilang.. kasintahan.. bilang boyfriend. Hindi mo mapapansin ang pagmamahal ko.”

Ilang segundo siyang tumigil para obserbahan si Chanyeol kung nagising ito at narinig lahat ng sinabi niya. Nang wala siyang nakitang kilos na nagising na ang kaibigan, nagpatuloy siya. “Sorry, duwag ako sa nararamdaman ko. Hindi ko kayang magsabi sayo. Sa ganitong paraan ko na lang sasabihin para mailabas ko lahat. Hindi ko rin minsan kinakayang sarilinin lahat ‘to. Kahit sa ganitong paraan, na hindi mo naririnig, e masabi ko kahit papano. Okay lang kahit walang sagot galing sayo. Mas okay ang ganito para hindi masira ang binuo nating samahan. Paano pag umamin ako tapos wala ka naman palang gusto sa akin diba? Magiging awkward pareho sa atin. Ayokong umabot tayo sa ganon dahil sabi ko, 20, 30, 50, 100 years man yan, gusto ko magkasama pa rin tayo, o kahit papaano, nakakapagkita tayo at nagkakamustahan, kahit magkaroon na tayo ng kanya-kanyang buhay pagkatapos nito.”

Malungkot na ngumiti si Kyungsoo. Kahit papano, nasabi na niya kay Chanyeol. Indirect nga lang. Pero wala namang kaso sa kanya.

  
  
  
  


**_Nakatayo sa pinto ng inyong bahay at naghihintay_ **

**_Sa lahat ng pagkakataon, bakit hindi mo napapansin_ **

**_Na ikaw ay para sa’kin?_ **

  
  
  
  


_Makalipas ang 1 taon.._

  
  
  


Naalimpungatan si Kyungsoo sa tunog ng kanyang cellphone na hindi tumitigil sa pag-ring. Kinapa nito ang cellphone na nasa tabi ng kanyang kama para sagutin ito.

"Hello?"

"Soo? Tulog ka na?"

"Hmm. Nagising na ako dahil sa tawag mo." medyo garalgal pa ang boses ni Kyungsoo sa pagsasalita.

"Oops. Sorry. Labas ka. Andito ako sa tapat ng bahay niyo. Hintayin kita."

"Huh?" tinignan ni Kyungsoo ang oras sa cellphone niya. "Alas dose pa lang ng madaling araw Chanyeol. Ngayon talaga?"

"Oo. Bakit? Wag mong sabihing nakalimutan mo na kung anong araw ngayon?" malungkot na tono ng pananalita nito.

Alam naman ni Kyungsoo kung anong okasyon ngayon. Kaso hindi niya lang inaasahan na ngayong gabi nagdesisyon si Chanyeol na magkita sila. Akala niya umaga sila magkikita.

"Syempre hindi. Sige na palabas na ako. May pupuntahan ba tayo?"

"Wala. Mga umaga pa tayo aalis. Gusto lang kita makita ngayon bago ako matulog."

Napangiti si Kyungsoo habang nagpapalit ng mas maayos na damit. "Oo na. Ito na lalabas na."

Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang tawag saka nagmadaling lumabas. Pagkabukas niya ng pinto ay kita niya agad si Chanyeol na nakadungaw at kaagad na kumaway nang makita siya nito. Nang lumabas na siya ng gate ay nagulat siya sa ginawa ni Chanyeol.

Bigla siya nitong niyakap pagkatapos ay pinaliguan ng halik sa buong mukha.

"Happy one year!" sabay halik ulit sa labi ni Kyungsoo. Hindi lang isa. Kundi tatlong beses. Nakangiti lang si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

"Bakit tatlo?"

"Dahil I love you."

"Okay."

"Okay? Yun lang?"

"Edi I love you too."

"Aba napilitan ka pa? Kung napipilitan ka sa relasyon natin sabihin mo lang. Willing naman akong palayain ka kahit alam mong hindi ko naman talaga yun gagawin." pang-aasar ni Chanyeol.

Pabirong niyang kinurot si Chanyeol sa tagiliran. Na dahilan kung bakit pabiro ring umiwas at nasaktan si Chanyeol. "Ako pa talaga ang tinanong mo kung napilitan ako ha."

"Alangan namang ako? Ako nga unang umamin sayo."

"Ha? Ikaw? Nakakalimot ka na ba kung sinong nauna? Hindi ka naman tulog noong kinakausap kita sa kotse one year ago."

"Hindi counted yun kasi tulog ako."

"Tulog? O nagpapanggap na tulog?"

"Hehe. Syempre masyado ng nauna ang saya ko nung sinasabi mo feelings mo sakin. Kaya nagpanggap na lang akong tulog."

"Tss. Kung hindi mo narinig yun baka nga hanggang ngayon di ka pa rin umaamin."

"Ay iyan ang hindi mo alam mahal ko. Umamin ka man sa akin o hindi nagbabalak na akong umamin sayo. Humahanap lang ako ng tiyempo. Kasi nga na-realize ko na lang bigla na ikaw naman talaga ang mahal ko dati pa diba? Kaya nga hiniwalayan ko na si Joy na walang kasiyahan sa buhay."

Biglang tumawa si Kyungsoo dahilan para automatic na naningkit ang mata ng binata.

Automatic ding napangiti si Chanyeol saka muling niyakap si Kyungsoo. "Tapos dito sa kinatatayuan natin ngayon nangyari lahat one year ago."

Hinaplos-haplos ni Kyungsoo ang likod ni Chanyeol. "Aba. Kaya pala andito tayo ngayon sa dis oras ng gabi."

"Ngayon alam mo na kung bakit?"

"Sinong mag-aakalang aabot tayo ng isang taon?"

"At sino namang hindi mag-aakala? Basta ako sigurado na ako na aabot tayo ng maraming taon tulad ng sabi mo noon. Ikaw ba e hindi pa sigurado sa akin?"

Hinigpitan ni Kyungsoo ang yakap kay Chanyeol. "Sa akin mo pa talaga tinanong yan?"

"Hmm. Good point." saka hinalikan si Kyungsoo sa bunbunan.

"Ngayon ko lang sasabihin 'to ha pero akala ko talaga straight ka."

"Akala ko rin."

Natawa si Kyungsoo.

"O siguro straight ako pero exempted ka dun? O baka bi ako? Ewan. Basta alam ko ikaw gusto ko sa lahat. My one and only bestfriend and lover."

"Tss. Paka-cheesy."

"Alam mo yan. Dagdagan pa natin ng prutas, burger, fries, saka milk tea. Diba love?"

Humiwalay si Kyungsoo sa pagkakayakap saka pabirong sinampal si Chanyeol habang natatawa. "Pakagago mo."

"Ay ang bad naman ng bibig na yan. Kailangan yang linisan sa pamamagitan ng bibig ko."

"Manahimik ka. Nakakailang halik ka na baka masuntok na kita."

"Masokista naman pala 'tong jowa ko."

"Gusto mong subukan? Halika rito."

Pinapalapit ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol pero unti-unting lumalayo si Chanyeol habang natatawa.

"Lapit. Bilis."

"Joke lang naman!"

"Isa.. Dalawa.. Dalawa't kalahati.."

"Ito na lalapit na."

Nakayuko si Chanyeol habang lumalapit kay Kyungsoo at hinaharang ang sarili sa pamamagitan ng mga braso. Lihim na natatawa si Kyungsoo. Hindi talaga mawawala sa kanila ang ganitong ginagawa sa tuwing magkikita sila.

Pero kita ni Kyungsoo ang pagkagulat ni Chanyeol nang tiningala niya ang mukha nito para tignan siya, saka inangat ang sariling paa at yumakap sa leeg ni Chanyeol para maabot ito at sumunggab ng halik. Naka-recover naman agad si Chanyeol sa pagkagulat dahil napangiti ito sa gitna ng kanilang halikan habang bumababa ito sa level ng height ni Kyungsoo at hinihigpitan ang hawak sa bewang nito. Kasabay ng mahigpit na pagyakap ang pagdiin ng halik, ang lihim na pakiusap ni Chanyeol na pahintulutan siyang sakupin ang kabuuan ng labi at bibig nito, na kusa naman niyang pinapayagan at tinutugunan, kasunod ang lalong mahigpit na pagyakap sa leeg ni Chanyeol upang lalong maglapit ang kanilang mga labi, at ang kusang pagpapalitan ng pwesto ng kanilang mga mukha para sa mas magandang anggulo ng kanilang paghalik.

Nagpapasalamat na lang siguro sila dahil madilim ang langit. Wala ng taong dumadaan. Tanging poste ng ilaw at mga bituin sa langit ang nagbibigay liwanag at saksi sa kanilang ginagawa.

Kusa silang humiwalay nang pareho na nilang naramdaman na kailangan na nilang huminga.

"Ayan. Malinis na bibig ko. Wala na kong atraso." sambit ni Kyungsoo.

"Nako hindi ka sure sa walang atraso. Malinis man o hindi, alam mong gagawin at gagawin pa rin natin 'to." sabay kindat ni Chanyeol.

Pabirong pinitik ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol sa noo. "Ewan ko sayo."

"Pero grabe ang galing mo ng humalik."

"Bakit parang nagrereklamo kang hindi ako magaling humalik noon?"

"Mahal, not that I'm complaining ha pero hindi ko expected na magkakaroon ng improvement ang mwa mwa tsup tsup natin."

"Ano?! Mwa mwa tsup tsup?" bigla na namang natawa si Kyungsoo.

"Yes. At kahit magaling ka pa o hindi, hindi naman ako magrereklamo kung ikaw naman yang hahalikan ko."

"Talaga lang ha? Nagtataka ka pa na may improvement ako e natuto lang naman ako sayo."

"Ang galing ko palang instructor kung ganon."

"Hindi ko na siguro yan maitatanggi."

"Ayan. Very good my love." Niyakap ulit si Kyungsoo ng kasintahan saka hinalikan sa noo. "Basta mamaya ha? Limang araw tayo sa Baguio. Pahinga ka na. Sorry ginising kita. Alam ko pagod ka pero gusto lang talaga kita makita saktong alas-dose."

"Okay lang. Naka-leave naman tayo for one week. Pwede na yun para magpahinga."

"Opo. Deserve natin ang bakasyon mula sa madugong trabaho. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Happy anniversary. I love you."

"Alam mo hanggang ngayon kinikilig pa rin ako kapag ikaw ang unang nagsasabi ng I love you sa akin. Iba na talaga tama ko sayo." Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang magkabilang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. "I love you too."

Napangiti si Kyungsoo pero hindi maiwasang makaramdam ng init sa mga pisngi. "Pareho lang tayong may tama sa isa't isa."

"Alam mo yan." humalik muna ulit si Chanyeol sa labi ni Kyungsoo saka bumitaw. "See you later."

"Yeah. See you later."

"Panaginipan mo ko ha. Gusto ko wet dreams." sabay takbo ni Chanyeol pauwi habang tumatawa.

"Bastos!"

  
  
  
  


_~ Wakas ~_

**Author's Note:**

> Maraming salamat nakarating ka rito at natapos mo! Sana ay napasaya o napakilig kita ngayong araw ng mga puso, may karelasyon ka man o wala. 😄☺️


End file.
